Because of nutrition and deliciousness, fruit has been become a kind of popular daily food for most people. Moreover, the fruit generates fruit juice by means of processing methods, for example, squeeze, rapid cutting, and water and additives mixing method, wherein the squeeze method is mostly applied to orange and tangerine. The present invention also relates to a fruit squeezer in particular.
This kind of method for squeezing fruit is, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,167 (first reference) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,374 (second reference), wherein the squeezing method disclosed in the first reference employs a transmission structure, which is driven by a rotating handle, to squeeze fruit juice out of the fruit in annular direction, e.g. horizontal direction (defined as X-axial direction) and longitudinal direction (defined as Z-axial direction). The second reference employs a transmission structure, which is driven by a rotating handle, to squeeze the fruit in vertical direction (defined as Y-direction). The squeezing operation is completed after collecting the fruit juice.
In these two above-mentioned conventional methods, different directions for exerting pressure are applied to the squeezing process for fruit. Nevertheless, for either one of above-mentioned methods, the requirement for squeezing fruit juice out of the fruit in a three-dimensional space in three directions (i.e. X, Y, and Z axial directions) does not satisfied. Consequentially, it is impossible to make the best use of the squeezer and to squeeze the fruit juice out of the fruit fully.